Episode 5
This page may contain spoilers for 'I Love Yoo' episode 5. Summary Yeong-Gi warns Shin-ae regarding the prank that they are going to pull that Rika and Maya are definitely not going to be happy about what's about to happen and might not forgive her after this. Shin-ae, after hearing those from Yeong-Gi becomes reluctant in doing the prank, she told him that it sucks that she's being ignored by Rika and Maya, but she doesn't want them to get hurt. Yeong-Gi reassures her by promising that they won't be harmed in this prank. After that, Yeong-Gi and Shin-ae become partners in doing the prank and they went to the bar to plan the prank. Yeong-Gi's plan is to ask the bartender for his help as he will make things more convincing, and he told Shin-ae his plan: they are going to prank call Rika and Maya. Shin-ae, disappointed with the plan, told Yeong-Gi that she could come up with something better than a lame prank call. Yeong-Gi rebutted Shin-ae by trusting on him on this prank. They are now beginning to make the prank call, and since their phones are off, Shin-ae and Yeong-Gi will be sent straight to voicemail, but it will still work fine. Yeong-Gi started the voice message by saying that Shin-ae is at the bar with him and she's "had a too few many drinks" and she wouldn't stop because Rika and Maya ditched her and Shin-ae's "mad drunk" right now. Then, Shin-ae pretended to be drunk on the voicemail and said that she needs to "drink her sorrows away" because she was ditched by her only friends and asked for another beer. Yeong-Gi however, went a bit too far on the prank when he said that he's "going to take Shin-ae home with him" and he'll show her "how to have a good time when they arrive at his place". Shin-ae told him to stop, but Yeong-Go told her that she was not against it earlier and was really into it too, but Shin-ae insisted to hang up the phone, which he did and told her to calm down. The bartender saw them from the bar and asked them what they are doing at the bar and they don't look old enough to be there. Yeong-Gi showed his ID to the bartender and requested to let Shin-ae stay at the bar with him. The bartender quickly apologized to Yeong-Gi as he did not recognize him earlier and asked them for a drink, which Yeong-Gi politely declined and Shin-ae asked for a glass of juice. Yeong-Gi asked the bartender a favor that when Rika and Maya look for Shin-ae and come up to the bar, he will tell them that Shin-ae left the party drunk with a dude. Yeong-Gi called for a cab so Shin-ae can go home and he went to the bathroom. Shin-ae tried to call Rika again, but it went straight to voicemail once again. A guy with a jester mask bumped into her and he apologized. However, he started to creep Shin-ae out by asking her out on a date, which she harshly rejected the man, obviously taking no as an answer, even invited her to go home with him, which she harshly rejected once again. Completely unaware, the man conspicuously spiked Shin-ae's drink and waited for her to drink it. Yeong-Gi confronted the man and told him to leave Shin-ae alone, and he finally obliged. Shin-ae gave her drink to Yeong-Gi and he drank the spiked drink. The episode ends with the cab arriving and Yeong-Gi started to feel drowsy from the effects of the drink that he drank earlier, as soon as Shin-ae went inside of the cab, Yeong-Gi collapsed and Shin-ae rushed out to help him. Category:Episodes